


HELLO BOYS, I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Sexual Adventures of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Pussy [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Well, well, well, looks who's back.





	HELLO BOYS, I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!!!!

It's been a massively long hiatus, but i'm back and ready to get shit written. I'm currently having a monumental nosedive in regards to my mental health, and my very scientific coping mechanism is totally immersing myself in reading and writing as much fan fic as humanly possible. I've also been re-reading most of my back catalogue and i've realised that i'm not actually too shabby at writing fic. And i want to write more and get all my series finished.

MY plan for this series is at least 1 more group instalment for the trio, as well as DJ in two 1-on-1 instalments with each of her boys, and then the final part. I've had the ending written for about 5 years, so i just need to fill the bit in inbetween!

I've missed fan fic and i want to get back in the saddle. I'm dusting off all my half finished instalments and half realised ideas and getting it done.

So strap in lads, it's gonna get hot in here.


End file.
